cats_of_the_island_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunclaw
Description Sunclaw is a large ginger tom with thick fur and large yellow eyes History Sometime before Leaf came to the barn, Sun left his sister, Ruby, to join his brother. Peach runs over to Sun to tell him Leaf woke, and Sun walks over to Leaf, helping her up and explaining what happened. Outside, Cypress, Ginger and Skylar tell Sun that Talon is fighting with Flower. Sun is angry, and asks to be taken to them. At the fight, Sun pins down Flower long enough to stop the fight. Taking on a scolding tone, Sun reminds Talon of his many fights. Sun notices Leaf scurrying away, and he follows her. He then hunts with her, telling her about the cats in the barn, stating that Talon was the one to start, and thus explaining why he is regarded as a leader. Then he misses a squirrel. By dawn, they hunted a lot. Sun asks why Leaf is bringing her prey back to the barn, and she states that Ripple and Bay cannot hunt for themselves. Sun grudgingly agrees, and takes his prey back and gives it to the kits and Ripple. Talon scolds Sun, and Sun wishes to challenge Talon's leadership, but Leaf steps in, apologizing to Talon. Sun admires her courage to stop them. When Leaf asks who Meatball was, Sun explains. Meatball was his brother, who was much braver than him. When a badger was spotted, Meatball went after it, getting killed in the process. Leaf uses this as a rallying point, stating they can't have that repeated. In the battle, the second badger reappears. Sun, Leaf, Talon, Ginger and Cypress attack. It hits Sun, and he falls, knocking himself unconscious. In his dreams, he sees Pheasant. Pheasant tells him to remember his past, to change his future. Sun asks what that means, but Pheasant says he does not understand his advice either. Then Pheasant leaves him. Sun sees the clouds shaping themselves like a cat, and he is reminded of a story his mother once told him. The clouds get darker, and it turns into a storm. It strikes the ground, starting a fire. Sun finds he cannot move. Then he sees everyone in his life running away from the flames. Still running, Leaf yowls something to him, but he does not hear any words. A street cat hits Sun, and hisses he needs to move. Then Sun sees his parents, and his family. One of his sister falls on her face, and Sun calls out to Ruby. She looks at his face, and then screams in terror. Sun wakes. All the barn cats are surprised, and Sun tells them about his dream. Everyone is confused, but says nothing about it, and return to the barn as the storm grows. Back at the barn, Sun asks Ripple how the barn was without the fighters. Ripple and Sun both jump when thunder sounds near the barn. Leaving Ripple, Sun asks Leaf to sleep with him. Sometime in the night, he wakes to the barn burning. He yowls in fear, remembering his dream. Sun quickly escapes the barn. After the fire, Sun realizes this is the time to follow through his dream. Cypress, Brownie and Cloudy choose to go with Leaf and Sun. Sun kit.png Sunny hc.png Sun barn.png early sun.png Sun claw.png Category:Character Category:Male Category:Barn Cat Category:Leader Category:LeafClan Category:Leaf Clan